


Maybe You and Me

by mllelouise



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Not Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelouise/pseuds/mllelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not really a fic, more the realization that not all stories needs to revolve around characters having kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe You and Me

Maybe someone asks them, after Scott becomes a dad, if they’re gonna be next, and they don’t know what to say because they never discussed it and maybe Kira gives the person a look that says it’s rude to ask couples if they want kids and then she says “Who wants more cake?” and the question is forgotten, for a while at least.

Maybe after they come back from the party Stiles just says something like “It’s not that I don’t want kids, I just that I like our life this way so much, you and me” and Derek feels fine with this, like he didn’t know how to put it in words but he feels exactly like that too and now none of them have to feel guilty or like they’re refusing the other some happiness.

So maybe they don’t have kids and nobody will put flowers on their grave when they’re gone but does it really matters if they’ve brought each other flowers when they lived? Does it really matter if no one remembers them when it’s all over. Maybe what matters is that Stiles loves Derek and Derek loves Stiles, with all their heart and trust and broken pieces.

Maybe they’re alone in a big house in the woods with quiet and empty rooms but those rooms are not really empty they’re waiting for their friends to visit, once in a while, and fill the hallways with noise and socks and it’s good to have them here but it’s also good to have the quietness back when they leave.

And maybe people don’t understand that it’s not a lack in their life, but well it’s not really Stiles and Derek’s problem, is it?

Maybe one day when they’re old and death is not very far, they think about their life and the choices they made along the way and the only thing that comes to mind is “We had a fucking fantastic life, you and me, I wouldn’t trade it for the world”.

 


End file.
